


可可娜的护佑

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [15]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 乐纺八月纳凉祭约会
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	可可娜的护佑

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第15篇

“我工作结束了，马上回东京。”

小鸟游纺收到八乙女乐的简讯，抬头望向面前的神田神社鸟居。

这个约会地是六弥凪推荐的。

今年神田神社与可可娜合作，推出了为期三天的可可娜纳凉祭，凪兴奋地跟身边每个人都分享了这个好消息。然而，纺和乐都觉得可可娜并不重要，纳凉祭才是关键，既然祭典最后一晚两个人都难得有空，那不妨二人一起去逛一逛。

“经纪人，逛祭典的时候记得写绘马哦。”凪第一天逛完纳凉祭后对纺说道。

“那里的绘马有什么特殊吗？”

“这次有特供的可可娜图案祈愿牌。”凪笑道。

“相当于可可娜的周边吗？”

“No, no, no.不止是周边，可可娜图案的祈愿牌会有特殊的魔法效果哦。只要写上……”

凪凑过去对纺耳语着什么，纺的脸一下子红了。

“不、不行的。”

“哦，这不是经纪人的愿望吗？”

“凪先生，别再开我的玩笑了。”

“哦，别误会，我可是认真的。经纪人再勇敢一些，就会得到可可娜的帮助。”

在约会前一天，纺收到了一个包裹，邮寄人的姓名并不认识，但那熟悉的字迹，分明属于八乙女乐。

拆开包裹，里面是全套的浴衣，连发饰、木屐都有。

“这个人。就这么想看我穿浴衣吗。”纺不禁嘴角上扬。

真正的夏日祭典，他们终于可以一起去了。

乐原本准备当晚开车去接纺，可纺说她想提前去秋叶原逛逛，晚上直接在神社门口见面。

赶回东京，乐换上准备好的服装前往秋叶原。快到神社入口，便听到从中透出的太鼓之声，乐正打算打电话确认纺的位置，就看见了前方一个熟悉的背影。

是纺，是穿着那身浴衣的纺。

她正坐在神社鸟居前的路边栏杆上，一只脚悠悠摇晃着。金黄色的秀发蓬松地盘在脑后，鬓边白色山茶花的花瓣轻轻摇曳，在黑夜中编织着金线。浴衣上深深浅浅的红色蔷薇争相盛放，如同朱红色的雨滴撒在白色池塘，漾开一朵朵大大小小的水花。浅绿色腰带上的银色蝴蝶时隐时现，在银绿相间的文库结上翻飞。

店铺橱窗温暖的光笼在纺的身上，如同夕阳映照着小憩的飞鸟。一股柔情漫溢出来，乐绕到纺的身前，不等纺开口便在唇上落下一个吻。

纺揽住他的脖颈，跳下栏杆。乐穿着一件深蓝色的浴衣，这让纺在一瞬间想起了山村先生。

做了变装的乐戴着眼镜，还把额发梳了上去，用一顶草帽遮住。

这会不会使他更显眼呢？纺心想。

“乐看上去像大正时代穿越来的人。”

“日本男儿，祭典当然要穿浴衣啊。”

乐牵起纺的手，刚转身，便猛然看到了鸟居下放置的神田神社结婚仪式广告牌，不禁脚步一顿。

“神社也很会做生意呢。”纺说道。

这句话里究竟有没有深意呢？乐无从判断。

“乐如果结婚，会在神社办仪式吗？”纺抬头看向他。

“会。”这是毋庸置疑的。

“是吗。”纺低下头，乐看不清她的表情，这让他更加迷茫了。

“纺想在哪里结婚呢？”

“我没想过。”

“女孩子不会没想过吧。”

纺不说话了。

总觉得有一丝尴尬，二人沉默着走过鸟居，街道的昏暗使尽头散发着光芒的随神门更加辉煌灿烂。

“穿浴衣的男人很少见呢。”纺四下张望，“穿浴衣的好像都是女孩子。乐很显眼呢。”

“怎么会这样！宅男不会穿浴衣吗？”

“我想凪先生是会穿的哦。啊，那边有一个。……哦，是外国人呀。”纺笑了，“看来外国宅男是会穿的。他们可能觉得这也是一种cosplay吧。乐皮肤很白，说不定也会被误会成外国人呢。”

“继贫血患者和吸血鬼之后，我又成外国人了吗？”乐不由苦笑。

“乐贫血吗？”

“没有啦！都是因为皮肤太白，才会被误会。”乐叹了口气，“在怕晒这方面，我和六弥同病相怜啊。”

说着，乐在随神门前停下脚步。

“怎么了？”纺回头问道，只见乐举起了手机对准自己。

纺有些羞涩地笑了，等待乐按下快门。

“上次烟火大会没有留下照片，我一直很后悔。”乐看着此刻手机里纺的倩影。那天的纺也很漂亮，穿着素净古典的浴衣，温柔娴静，而他却没有心情欣赏。

“而且那时因为我的缘故，大家都有些心不在焉。我还……”

“没关系的。……那天的事不要再提了。来，我给你也拍一张。”烟火大会那天实在太过混乱，纺一想起便不免两颊飞红。

“我总是当被拍摄的一方，今天也让我当个摄影师吧。”

乐一把搂过纺，在面前举起手机。

“真是的，早知道我就带自拍杆过来了。”纺嘟囔着，看向屏幕中二人紧贴的脸，不禁绽放出了不输给身后灯彩的灿烂笑容。

神社内，人头攒动，乐声响亮。东侧舞台高搭，鼓师拉开架势，奋力击打着太鼓。纺正准备过去，却被乐拉着，拐进了另一侧的幽暗小道。

灯火阑珊处，二人携手，身旁绘马架上满满的祈愿牌在风中微微摇晃，鼓声似乎变得遥远了。

“……来这里做什么？不去看盂兰盆舞吗？”纺扭捏着低下头。

“来神田神社，当然要拜大黑天啊。”

“咦？”

“这可是全日本第一的大黑天石像。”

纺抬起头，赫然一座大黑天之像伫立身前。

把人拉到黑暗的角落只是为了拜神吗？

“啊，是啊。好厉害。”纺尴尬地嗫嚅着。

她知道乐绝不是不懂浪漫，只是他们两个有时候会对不上线。虽然出于工作关系，看过乐几乎所有的采访问卷，但乐的喜好，她似乎还不甚了解。

“你喜欢石像吗？”纺问道。

“石像？……说不上。只是，这是全日本第一啊。”

“全日本第一”。什么呀。原来只是喜欢“全日本第一”啊。纺不禁莞尔。

“真是乐的风格。”说着，纺回头看向绘马架，想起了凪说的话，“既、既然要拜神，那也写绘马吧。”

“你想选哪种祈愿牌呢？”乐看着销售处各种图案的祈愿牌问道。

“可、可可娜的。”

“哈哈哈哈，你也被六弥传染了吗？那就两张可可娜的”

乐拿起笔，看向纺手中的祈愿牌。

“你不能看。”纺突然捂住手中的木牌，避开乐走到一边偷偷摸摸地写着什么。

“还保密吗？”

“嗯。我也不会看你的。”

“我没什么要隐瞒的，你尽可以看。”

“不要，这样就不公平了。”纺面上泛着羞红，“我先去挂起来，你也不要跟过来看。”

“挂在哪里也保密吗？”

“当、当然。要藏到别人看不见的地方。”

说着，纺转身跑了。

弄得这么神秘反而勾起了乐的好奇心。纺到底写了些什么呢？

“藏好了吗？”几分钟后，乐回到绘马架前。

“算是藏好了。”纺有些不自然地笑着。

啊，果然还是很好奇。

“那我的挂在哪里呢？”乐开始仔细检视着面前的一个个祈愿牌，试图从中看到熟悉的笔迹。

“不要找啦！都说藏在别人看不到的地方了。把你的挂起来。”

算了，改天有空再过来找。乐心想。

神社东边的高台上，太鼓已经撤离，放起经典流行乐的录音。此时，身着深色浴衣的领舞人员正随着八十年代的迪斯科舞曲跳着盂兰盆舞，男女老少数百人在灯笼的暖黄色光下，围绕高台跳着相同的舞蹈。这震撼的场面，让人不由沉浸其中。

“好复古的音乐。”

“对盂兰盆舞来说算新潮吧。”乐笑起来，“我妈很喜欢这首歌。纺，一起来跳。”

“我不太会跳舞。”

“盂兰盆舞有什么会不会的，跟着跳就好了。来吧！”

乐拉着纺进入舞蹈的队伍中。

“嘿！嘿！嘿！嘿！”

众人舞蹈时一起叫喊的打call声，让纺有一种置身演唱会的错觉，这种奇妙的混搭感，令她也笑着雀跃起来。

她不时看向身旁的乐，就算只有几个简单的舞蹈动作，乐也浑身散发着专业偶像的气场，每个动作都那么完美。纺甚至感受到了从背后汇聚来的目光。

这就是彩虹的魅力吗？即使被云遮蔽住，仍然拥有夺目力量的彩虹啊。

“太显眼了，跳得随便一点。”

“跳得随便点？”

“你打call的声音也喊得太响了。”

“有吗？”

看来他只要跳起舞就完全没有隐藏身份的自觉啊。

“没办法，只能跳这一首哦。”

“耶！”

一曲终了，众人鼓掌欢呼。

纺用手帕擦去乐脸上的汗水。

“像是参加了一场演唱会。只不过，这次我是在偶像身边跳舞。”

“还有专属的粉丝福利。”

乐捧起纺的脸，吻了上去。

“要到没人的地方啊。”纺笑着埋怨。

下一首歌响起，二人穿过围观舞蹈的人群，转过一段回廊，来到了摊贩云集的后院。

“打靶排队的人也太多了。”乐惊道。

“饮食区的座位都坐满了呢。啊，炒荞麦面！”纺指着前面的摊位叫道。

“眼神真好。先给你找个坐的地方。穿木屐走路还是不习惯吧。”

被他看出来了吗？纺想着。他还真是温柔的人呀。

“是有点累。”纺看了看脚下，“不过没关系的。”

“别逞强。”

“那就坐在那里吧。”纺指着摊位后面停车场的围栏，有几个女孩零零散散坐在围栏的水泥座上。

“不会太暗了吗？”

“也没有别的地方了。”

乐环顾四周，确实在这种人山人海的场合，能有个坐下的地方就不错了。

乐走过去，把自己的手帕铺在水泥座上，让纺坐下。

“你想吃什么？我去买。”

“御好烧、章鱼丸子、炒荞麦面，还有烤串。”

“看样子是饿坏了。”乐宠溺地摸了摸纺的头发，“等着我。”

每个摊位都排了不少人，哪怕是即买即拿的食物，也要等待一段时间。买好后移动也很艰难，狭窄的道路摩肩接踵，乐只能举着食物才好穿过人群。

回到停车场，却不见纺的身影。

“到哪里去了？”乐不知所措，只能先把东西放下，准备打电话询问，拨不通，可能是因为周围聚集人太多，手机信号特别差。

在这种地方乱跑什么呢？不过纺不是那种没有理由任意行动的人。是去洗手间吗？还是遇见认识的人了，怕对方看见我故意躲开呢？

“你已经回来了呀。”纺喘着气跑来，有些惊讶地看着他。

“你到哪里去了？突然不见了，我很着急啊。”

“对不起，……路上花的时间比我预想的久。”

“喘成这样，这么晚一个人跑去哪里了？”

纺抬起右手，乐才注意到她手里提着个小盒子。

“虽然离乐的生日还有三天，但我还是想提前给你庆祝。”纺一边说着，一边拆开盒子，拿出了一小块草莓蛋糕。

“哪里来的？”

“去蛋糕店买的。”

“哪里有蛋糕店？”

“很近，才一公里。”

“胡闹！你穿着木屐来回跑两公里吗？你可以让我去买啊。”

“生日蛋糕怎么可以让你去买。”

“那为什么不在我来之前买好？”

“因为不知道你什么时候才能到，等太久蛋糕会化啦。”

“说不通啊。我出发前明明有通知你。”

“反正就是想给你个惊喜，你高不高兴？”

“笨蛋，我快气死了。”

“那正好吹蜡烛。”

“听人说话啊！”

纺不由分说，把一根小蜡烛插在蛋糕上，开始划火柴，划了几下却划不着，换了一根，还是划不着。

“算了，我来！”

乐夺过火柴，一下划出火苗点燃了蜡烛。

“要许愿吗？还是等生日当天再许愿？”纺问道。

“许两次不行吗？”乐没好气地说。

纺咬了咬嘴唇，小心地捧起蛋糕，用手护着蜡烛跳动的火苗，送到乐的面前。

“乐，生日快乐。”

乐看着那双闪烁着烛光的眼睛，他不知现在是感觉幸福还是痛苦，一口气闷在胸口，上不去下不来，眼前跳动的火苗也愈发模糊。

“我该拿你怎么办呢？”

如叹息一般，乐吹灭了蜡烛。

回到自己的房间，纺从手包里拿出了一块可可娜图案的木牌。

还是没有胆量挂出去。即使陌生人看到后只会将其视为狂热粉丝的表白，也还是没有胆量挂出去。

回想起今晚种种，做的尽是些傻事。分明三天后就有三团共同计划参与的生日惊喜，为什么自己还要做傻事惹他不高兴？

既是胆小鬼，又是笨蛋。

“糟透了啊，可可娜。既想尽全力，又害怕尽全力，结果只会做一些白白消耗力气的傻事。你懂吗？”

木牌上可可娜的笑脸一如既往的开朗天真，可是纺知道，三次元并不存在魔法。

”你如果也有个向往着‘全日本第一’的男朋友，也许就会懂我了吧。”

纺散开自己的头发，感叹道。


End file.
